slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bai Tza
Bai Tza is a recurring antagonist in the animated series Jackie Chan Adventures by John Rogers. Character Overview Bai Tza is one of the Eight Demon Sorcerers that once ruled Earth during the dark ages, her reign taking place in the lost city of Atlantis. When she was banished to the netherworld, her land was left to ruin. While she shares the same evil and cruel traits as her siblings, she's proven to be the strongest of the siblings, and a bit more efficient than even Shendu. Appearance Bai Tza appears as a feminine mermaid of demonic design, sharing the same glaring red eyes as her siblings. Most of her body is a solid blue, fading into white markings at the middle and fins on her arms. Her head is a sky blue with animated tentacles for hair Personality Bai Tza, like her siblings, is a cruel and unforgiving creature filled with contempt for humans. However, she does not display nearly as much arrogance as her brothers and sister, showing clear signs of greater intelligence as she fled from the Chans on more than one occasion before they could subdue and seal her back into the netherworld and even temporarily disabling Uncle's Chi ingredient to secure her escape. Special Abilities Bai Tza possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefication and shapeshifting. Being a demon of ancient origin, Bai Tza is skilled and very formidable in the dark arts, able to conjure up a spell capable of flooding an entire city. As a fighter, Bai Tza is incredibly swift and agile, possessing natural flexibility to slink through attacks with ease. She often reduces herself into a watery state to avoid attacks or to make an escape. She can also fire water jets from the palm of her hands for projectile attacks. Synopsis Bai Tza was one of the eight Demon Sorcerers who once reigned over Earth during the dark ages. Her rule took place in the lost city of Atlantis. When a band of heroes appeared and sealed them into the netherworld, her city was left to ruin and left to bicker amongst her fellow siblings, all except for Shendu, who was sealed in a statue-like form. During the finale of the first season, Shendu's soul had been banished to the netherworld after his physical form was destroyed by Jade Chan using his own trademark Dragon Talisman. Bai Tza and her relatives began to torture Shendu endlessly for not attempting to free them from the netherworld although he explains that he was unable to due to the fact that he had been cursed earlier and had already begun to open up a portal to the demon world as soon as his fleshy form was restored. Shendu makes a pact with them that if they allow his ethereal form back into the human world and possess a single being as his physical vessel, he would promise to set them free. Bai Tza does not see any action until the closing episodes of the second season when all but the seventh and eighth gates have been sealed. Bai Tza emerges from her own portal thanks to Shendu, although she is not thankful for his efforts as the six other portals have been closed thanks to the Chans. The family soon chases her down but she manages to quickly escape. She returns to her city of Atlantis only to find it barren and in ruin over time and seeks to find a new abode which to call her kingdom. She appears before Shendu for answers but discover he is sleeping, immediately directing her attention towards his goons. They inform her that San Francisco would be an ideal place, although she takes more interest after overhearing earthquakes, and departs for the San Andreas fault to cast a spell which would flood the city. After information leaking from Valmont, the Chan family heads towards the fault to stop Bai Tza before she can succeed. An intense battle ensues with Shendu reawakening after a subduing spell by Uncle wears off. They managed to stop the two and save the city, Bai Tza quickly taking her leave afterward. Bai Tza again appears and tries to send a tidal wave, but the Chans intercept her with the banishing item. They succeed, but the wayward Jade manages to get snagged into the energy stream by accident and ends up the netherworld with Bai Tza. When Shendu appears to his estranged siblings with hope of escaping yet due to the unclosed eighth portal belonging to him, Jade makes her presence known and preys on their ambitions to get out, allowing her to make it to the portal in time. Trivia Category: Characters Category: Cartoon characters